Strange Things
"Strange Things" is the name of a song in Toy Story. It was written and performed by Randy Newman, but is lyrically told from the perspective of Woody and how he feels about being replaced shortly after his owner, Andy Davis, gets the new toy Buzz Lightyear. The song is listed as Track 2 on the Toy Story Soundtrack. Summary When the song starts, Andy, wearing his cowboy hat and cowboy pajamas, is jumping on the bed, holding Woody, and plays around with him, but then he sets Woody on a floor next to a box labeled "Bank", brings out Buzz, "fires" his laser at Woody, and smacks Woody on the floor as if he has been blown away by Buzz's laser. Woody then watches as Andy runs into the closet, then emerges out wearing Buzz Lightyear pajamas and homemade spaceman's helmet, declaring "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" Woody then watches in horror as posters and drawings of him get replaced by those of Buzz, as well as a Buzz Lightyear blanket now on Andy's bed. Buzz is later seen teaching Rex (who is making a wimpy roar) how to roar better, and when Rex makes a Jurassic Park roar, he blasts Mr. Potato Head's parts out of his potato body. Woody then spots a portrait of Buzz on Etch, looks across the room to see Buzz combing the Troll doll's head, then he angrily shakes Etch, removing Buzz's image. Buzz is later seen working out on the upside-down Robot (using his feet as a treadmill) as Rocky, Snake, Troll, Rex, and Mr. Potato Head lift tinker-toys as weights, with Mr. Potato Head leaving his arms connected to the barbell as he tumbles backwards. Woody looks for Slinky under the bed to play Checkers with him, but sees Slinky and Robot, under Buzz's direction, setting Buzz's "ship" up on top of ABC blocks for repair, then kicks the checkerboard in frustration, causing one of the pieces to ricochet off the dresser and boomerang back into Woody's mouth. On the bed, Buzz is seen petting Slinky, whose back end is at the other side of the bed where Woody is sitting, with his wagging tail repeatedly whacking Woody's face, which makes Woody shove Slinky's back end off the bed, causing Slinky's front end to fall off as well. Finally, at bedtime, Andy loads his toys into the toy box until just Woody and Buzz are left, making him ponder which to keep and which to toss into the box, then the scene cuts to Andy sleeping in his bed with Buzz, with Woody watching in depression before he sinks back into the box as the song ends. Lyrics I was on top of the world it was right in my pocket I was living the life things were just the way they should be When from out of the sky like a bomb comes some little punk in a rocket now all of a sudden some strange things are happening to me I had friends I had lots of friends Now all my friends are gone And I'm doing the best I can to carry on I had power (power) I was respected (respected) But not any more And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored Let me tell you about the strange things are happening to me Strange things Strange things are happening to me... Ain't no doubt about it You got someone you think you know well It turns out a stranger The minute you turn your back You're in it all by yourself They laugh at your jokes You think you're doing well But you're in danger, boy You end up alone, forgotten, way up on the shelf Strange things are happening to me Strange things Strange things are happening to me Ain't no doubt about it Strange things are happening to me Strange things Strange things are happening to me Strange things (x2)